I Don't Wanna Die
by JadelynWoods
Summary: Jade West has it all, February 14 should be just another day, turns out to be her last. Then she gets a second chance. Seven chances, in fact. Reliving her last day during one miraculous week, she will discover the true value of everything she is in danger of losing.


Everyday is just a day, they're all the same, even if you're the popular girl, each day is just like the day before it, or the one that comes next, even the day you die,

What if you could live that day over again? Will you change anything?

I have always wondered how does it feel like dying, This is the story of how my life ended, I just wish I can go back to the struggles of being a teenage girl; like not knowing what to wear or arguing with your mom, fighting with your bestfriend, annoy your little sister, or just stay in bed all the day cause of period cramps,

So this is the story about me, Jadelyn August West, I wake up by the feeling of hands pulling my sheets, it's my obnoxious 5 year old sister Lizzie,

"Liz! What did I tell you?" I say, mad rolling my eyes, pushing her out harshly ,she pouts,

"Never walk inside your room…" She says looking down,

"That's right! Now go play with your dolls,kid."

"I'm sorry,Jadey…." She runs off, I couldn't help it and sigh loudly, I get my outfit ready quickly, and take a quick shower, today is Valentine's day, today is the big day, I will lose my virginity with Rob, we have been dating for already 7 months, and he's the best boyfriend but sometimes he's just a jerk. See in my school we have this tradition, Anonymous send roses to their valentines, though when you're popular you use to get more than 6 roses, in our school I might be considered popular, with Tori Vega and Cat Valentine, my bestfriends, I'm not actually, the most popular, Tori is, she has everything, meanwhile, I'm just the normal in my group, I hear Tori's car, I pick up my bag, and walk to the front door, my mom calls after me

"Jade, aren't you going to eat something?" I just roll my eyes, though we've been really distant since we had that huge argument like 5 months ago, she doesn't even talk to me anymore,

"no, it's alright mom, bye" I walk quickly out of my house, avoiding dad and Lizzie, I get inside of Tori's car.

"Well goodmorning, byatch, you look awesome!" I just blush,

"Thanks you do too," She hands me a Starbucks cup with my muffin, though I'm trying to lose weight, but fuck this who cares?, We arrive to Cat's house and wait for her till she's already out, when she's already in,

"Hi girls!" She says, so happy like always, she doesn't have to worry about anything,

"Cat! Today's the big night! Jadey will lose her virginity,"

"Oh Em Gee! What are you talking about? I thought you weren't going to lose your V!"

"Oh shut up Cat!" I say blushing even more, Tori is getting on my nerves, i mean she's my bestfriend, but she always acts like a bitch, I just roll my eyes,

"Shut up!" I try defending myself,

"Calm down sweetie, you will do it great! I do not want my friend to die a virgin, right Cat?" Cat giggles like a 5 year old kid, we arrive at school, taking the last parking place, of course Tori does not care, we get inside kind of late, but of course, we don't even care about that, I never thought i was conceited, but everything i care about was me, i was so selfish,

I had biology at first period, I arrive and see an angel they're all from freshman, but that girl was freaking gorgeous her eyes were so perfect, and she was so skinny , she gives me a really odd rose, it was beautiful, it was a mix of red and pink, I smile, and open the small letter that comes with it, It was a drawing of me? I suposse, it was from anonymous, it's weird, Rob's rose hasn't arrived yet, I sigh kind of dissapointed, I bet Rob's will be the prettiest rose! Right? Why am I so insecure? I notice Beck Oliver staring at me , he's sitting in the front line, I remember we used to be best buddies, and he loved drawing, Oh my god, that rose was his! He's so sweet! The bell rings, and I stand trying to cover my thighs cause of the short skirt, Tori makes me use, we always dress the same in Valentine's day, with the sluttiest black skirt and a pink top full of glitter, obviously wearing shoes to die for! In third period I have English, I run quickly before I arrive late, though there was just one seat empty, and I had to sit next to Violet Hastings, the most nerd of the entire school, she's a huge loser, but I'm not going to fix anything, by just judging her, though I have never had in mind how does she feel, she's always wearing huge clothes and with all of her messy hair all over her face, she does not talk with anyone, I mean ANYONE

"Hey, Violet, will you lend me a pen?" I have forgotten mine, ugh she gives me hers, all of the pen has teeth marks on it, gross! She smiles at me, I bet it was the first time someone talked to her first, she's a freak!

"Thanks!" I fake a smile, and try seeing her answers of the pop quiz, the teacher caught her, and he kicked her out of class, whoops, my fault.

I finally get Rob's rose, It was red and so normal, ugh I open the letter and it says

"i luv u, cnt wait 4 2nite!" WHAT? THAT WAS HIS PERFECT NOTE? I'M SO MAD! WHAT THE HELL! A GUY I HAVENT TALKED IN YEARS SENT ME A CUTER NOTE, FUCK EVERYONE! I luv u? THATS IT?!

Beck Oliver comes to me on lunch, blushing

"H-hey jade! Y-you know i'm this party tonight," I can't help but smile,

"I don't know Beck, I have plans, I will think about it," For god's sake, he's a loser, but he was there for me when no one was, when I was no one, I smile at him and walk away, I got a text from Tori,

"Party 2nite at Oliver's?" I chuckle,

"Idk," I answer , I take my phone in my butt pocket while Rob comes and kisses me, I push him away,

"Get off of me,jerk!"

"What's wrong luv?"

"Ugh, Rob you're disgusting, we're over!" Beck comes out of nowhere and punches him , I just ran and tried avoiding both of them, finally texting Tori that I will go, at the end of the day, Cat got 8 roses, I got 10 roses, and Tori got 12, how the hell does she do it? Well tonight we will have a sleepover at Cat's, we all arrive at her house to get ready for the party, I put on a strapless blue dress, with a bow on it, with black shoes, and apply some make up, Tori is wearing a gold dress and Cat is wearing a purple dress, I do Cat's hair, Tori does mine and Cat does Tori's hair, we all end up stunning, we sit on the car, I sit next to Tori who was driving and Cat sitting beside. We arrive at Beck's house, I remember his house perfectly, I smile at the memories, we arrive and Tori runs to the bar, serving herself, a lot of alcohol, Cat was flirting with some college guys, she had just ended up with her boyfriend, who was cheating on her, ugh someone spilled beer on my shoe, while I bend down I see someone in the front door, everyone turns to look at her, she was the most prettiest girl at school, she beated Tori, her perfect blonde hair was on a messy bun, and she was wearing a black dress, who the hell is that girl, I hear Tori muttering under her breath, her blue eyes were penetrating

"Violet Hastings, fuck" she is already drunk and she goes to her and slaps her, I never knew why Tori hates Violet so much.

Rob arrives and yup we're done, Cat, Tori and I go into the car, Tori was drunk already and had a ciggarette on her mouth,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU ARE NOT DRIVING LIKE THIS" I Yell at her, what the fuck, is she insane?

"Tori, you really shouldn't-" Tori refuses and start driving on the highway, smoking, while Cat's song with her exboyfriends comes up into Tori's IPhone, Cat reaches to change the song that was one from Colbie Caillat, and Tori's ciggarette falls between her thighs, while it happened, the car crash happened so fast, I didn't felt anything..

**Hey guys! So this is my new fanfic, i know it's really complicated but you'll figure it out in the next chapter, review or not whatever lol **


End file.
